


I'm Sorry We Spend All Our Time With Fifteen Year Olds

by emily_multikeane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Levi?, Hange's pronouns are they/them, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, battle of Shinganshina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_multikeane/pseuds/emily_multikeane
Summary: Levi tries to deal with their losses after the Battle of Shinganshina. Hange is looking for him.





	I'm Sorry We Spend All Our Time With Fifteen Year Olds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever put up anywhere so would really appreciate feedback. I do not own these characters. Personally I see Hange as female and that's how I originally wrote this but just in case changed their pronouns to they/them, let me know if I missed any or if I used the wrong one somewhere.

Levi's office was a mess. Every book had been thrown from the shelves, some of the shelves themselves had been toppled over, and Levi's chair was a heap of kindling smashed against the wall. Hange even had trouble opening the door due to the mounds of debris heaped against it.  
As soon as the remaining ten members of the Scouting Legion had returned to base from Shinganshina District, Levi had excused himself and hadn't left his office since. That had been about midday and it was now almost dawn. The sounds of destruction coming from inside had frightened off anyone who'd thought of checking on him, even Hange.  
It had been quiet for about an hour now and when Hange finally got their head through the small gap they could make in the doorway, they felt sure Levi was not inside. He wouldn't appreciate them entering without him there so they were retreating when he spoke. "What do you want four-eyes?"  
"Levi?" they said tentatively peering around, there was no light in the office.  
"Yes. Are you finally going completely blind?"  
Hange located him then. He was sitting against the wall to their right, beside the door. He had his right knee bent and his elbow resting carelessly on it. He looked completely at ease.  
"I can see well enough to know you've broken your chair," they replied, stepping through the door to see him better but not closing it in case he wanted them to leave. "Now where are you going to sleep?"  
"I was planning on stealing your chair," He said, "Of course I'll need to disinfect it first."  
Hange managed to force out a single laugh and then they waited in silence. Levi wasn't looking at them. His head was tilted back so he could have been looking out the window behind his desk but more likely he was just staring into space.  
"Is Potato Girl going to live?" he finally asked after a minute of silence.  
Hange took this as an invitation, closed the door and sat on the couch before answering. "Looks like she'll be able to make a full recovery," they said, "She was very lucky."  
Levi grunted.  
"I still don't really believe they all survived today." Hange continued. "Yaeger, Ackermann, Alert, Kirstein, Springer and Blouse. The 104th, those kids, they're tough."  
"They didn't all survive today." Levi said. "Bertoldt was one of them and they watched Alert eat him."  
"The Colossal Titan was the enemy Levi." From where Hange was sitting they could just see Levi's head and shoulders. His expression never changed, his face was just blank, empty. "They know that."  
"Obviously four-eyes. But before he was the terrifying monster responsible for killing their friends and family, he was their friend," Levi sighed. "You were there when they thought they'd killed Reiner. What did they do?"  
Hange remembered the feeling of elation when the smoke cleared and they saw the Armoured Titan's human form, minus half his head, they remembered surveying their squad, seeing the smiles and triumph in their eyes. They remembered looking over at Jean, Sasha and Connie.  
"Sasha and Connie cried. Jean yelled at them."  
"Well there you go. They did their duty knowing it would kill their former friends and squad members."  
They sat in silence again. Hange broke it. "Yaeger and Ackermann didn't do that," they said. "They disobeyed direct orders trying to save Alert."  
Levi's head finally moved. He nodded, "I've been thinking about that, bonds that go deeper than just squad loyalty. All this time I was destroying my office, I thought it was because of all the people we lost today but it wasn't. It was because of two men."  
"Erwin and Armin." Hange said.  
"No." Levi said, "Erwin and Moblit."  
"Oh," Hange said, caught off guard. They too had been thinking of Moblit since he'd sacrificed himself to save them in the battle. They'd been the last two left from their training squad and he'd been their assistant since they'd joined the Scouting Legion. He'd saved them more times than they wanted to remember.  
"The Garrison has offered to go and search for bodies as soon as there's light." they said finally. "I'll be going with them."  
"That's stupid." he replied. "There are still titans within Wall Maria. They shouldn't risk it."  
"They'd have to be dealt with eventually. I'm working on plans to capture some of them now we have them in an enclosed area." Hange was eager to talk about new experiments they was planning, or doing anything but discussing those they'd lost.  
"So eager to join the rest of the legion four-eyes?" Levi questioned. "Suicide missions are something I thought the new Commander of the Scouting Legion would want to avoid now there's only ten of us." He was being cruel and contrary to what most people would think, Levi rarely ever tried to be cruel.  
"I would have thought that someone with very few friends left wouldn't want----"  
"I have no friends left idiot, that's why I spend all my time with fifteen year olds." Levi interrupted them. Hange didn't reply. They hardly ever cried but they didn't exactly trust themselves right now either.  
After less than a minute Levi grunted and stood up ("not that that made much of a difference," they thought bitterly). He came and sat beside Hange on the couch in his signature way: his arm on the headrest behind their head and his left ankle balancing on his right knee. He still looked straight ahead.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Moblit," he said, "and Erwin, you knew him longer than I did."  
"I don't think anyone knew him as well as you though." Hange replied. They were sitting very close together. So close anyone would have thought they were a couple. But Hange had never thought of Levi that way and didn't know if he'd ever thought of anyone that way. Hange reached over and took his left hand where it rested on his thigh. For all the personal space Levi failed to give others, he abhorred physical contact, but he didn't pull his hand away. They noticed it was covered in splinters and paper cuts so they held it gently.  
"I'm sorry all our friends are dead and we spend all our time with fifteen year olds." They told him. "However considering those fifteen year olds are as mentally damaged as we are, they're not bad company. And I promise I will do my best not to die and leave you alone with them."  
Levi almost smiled, almost. "Back at you four-eyes." Then he took his hand back and said, "Now get out. I have to clean up this mess." He looked disdainfully around his ruined office.  
Hange stood and had the door forced open again when he called them. "Hange," he said. They turned, he hadn't moved from the couch but he was finally looking at them. "Don't leave for Shinganshina without me."  
"You got it." they said. And left.


End file.
